Shadow Of The Past
by Loveless Drifter
Summary: An Old Friend From Raven's Home World Show's Up, Slight ShoujoAi Between Raven and OC In Later Chapters, PLEASE R&R This Is My First ShoujoAi FanFic Tell Me What You Think
1. Reunion

_Raven sat in her bed looking out her window thinking of the dream she had just had." Why..." she asked herself as tears ran down her cheeks. "Why did it have to end like that" she carried her face in her hands and ended up crying herself back to sleep. She woke up the next morning with the sun as she always did. After getting dressed she made her way to the top of the tower to meditate and hopefully clear her mind of her dream. It had been at least 3 years since she had seen her friend from her home planet and how she missed her._

_"Morning everyone" Starfire greeted looking around the room as saw everyone but Raven. "Dose anyone one know where friend Raven might be?" She asked and they all pointed to the roof. "Thank you friends" she said with a smile as she made her was to the elevator to go see Raven._

_"What is it Star?" Raven asked as she heard the doors open._

_"Well Raven I found this not for you outside this morning" Starfire replied moving towards Raven to give her the note._

_"Thank you Star...not to be mean but would you mind leaving now" Raven asked calmly after receiving the note._

_"As you wish friend Raven...I'm here if you need to talk" She added as the elevator doors shut. Raven took a deep breath and sighed then looked down at the note._

_"It can't be?" She asked herself as she read it._

_Raven _

_I know its been a long time but I couldn't take not being able to see you...and I have come to learn something over these past few years that we have been apart...but I wish to tell you that in person...that is if your willing to see me again...if so I will be waiting for you at the park...but if not I will understand..._

_-Shadow-_

_She read it a few more times to make sure it said what she thought it said. "It is her...she's really here" Raven whisper to herself as a small smile crept over her face. She jump off the roof and started to fly to the park. "I wonder if she has changed at all" She asked herself slowing down as she neared the park. She looked around the park but saw no one she recognized._

_"I didn't think you would come" A voice whisper in her ear from behind. She blushed slightly and turned around seeing the friend she had wished to be that close to for so long. She had grown a few inches since she last saw here her hair was a darker blue falling a few inches past her shoulders a few stands falling in her face her eyes still a light sky blue color her skin the same as Raven's but a bit lighter almost normal. She wore a tight black shirt that showed off her curved upper body and a pair of blue baggy jeans. _

_"How could I not" She said smiling. Her friend hugged her tightly and said._

_"I have missed you so much Raven...I never thought I would see you smile like that again"_

_Raven blushed as she returned the hug "I missed you too Shadow" they sat under a tree and talked for while. "Shadow what did you mean by you had something to tell me but you wanted to tell me in person?" Raven asked with her head on Shadow's shoulder._

_"Well..." She pauses looking down and Raven and smiled with a slight blush. "It's not important right now...what's important is that your safe." She said looking up at the sky and started humming a song._

_"What is that song I think I have heard it some where" Raven asked still looking at Shadow who started to sing"_

_"When I see your smile tears run down my face I cant replace and now that I'm strong I have figured out how this world turns cold and it brakes through my soul and I know Ill find deep inside me I can be the be the one inside...I will never let you fall I'll stand with you forever...I'll be there for you through it all even if saving you sends me to heaven..." She paused and looked down at Raven who was getting into the song._

_"Don't stop...please...I always liked it when you sang" She said looking up into Shadow's eyes._

_"Do you want me to finish it then?" Shadow asked with a slight blush._

_"Please" Raven replied with a smile. Shadow returned the smile and started to sing the song again._

_"It's ok. It's ok. It's ok, seasons are changing and waves are crashing and stars are falling all for us days grow longer and nights grow shorter I can show you I'll be the one I will never let you fall I'll stand up with you forever I'll be there for you through it all even if saving you sends me to heaven cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart please don't throw that away cuz I'm here for you please don't walk away and please tell me you'll stay, stay use me as you will pull my strings just for a thrill and I know I'll be okay though my skies are turning gray I will never let you fall I'll stand up with you forever I'll be there for you through it all even if saving you sends me to heaven..." She finished and look at the sky again "Its call Your Guardian Angle... I've been listing to it a lot since you have been gone...I guess it was my way of trying to tell you that you didn't need to be away and that I would be there for you always" She added loosening her grip on Raven's hand. Raven looked up at her and then at there hands._

_"I knew you wanted to be there for me I just...I just didn't want to burden anyone with what I was going to end up doing..."Raven said standing up with Shadow's hand still in her own. She slightly pulled gesturing for her to stand up with her. Shadow looked at Raven with an emotionless face and stood. "What's wrong?"_

_"Nothing" Shadow replied moving closer. "You still worry too much about the future" She said smiling and hugging Raven. Raven closed her eyes and smiled returning the hug, Shadow pulled out and looked down at Raven with a smile then jumped into the air and did a back flip then flew in a circle. "Come on I'll race ya" She said with a smirk. Raven smiled and jumped up flying around Shadow._

_"Your on" She said as she started to fly off fast toward the T tower. Shadow watched for a few seconds then flew off full speed to where she was at Raven's side. Raven switched to her back and went under Shadow smiling at her before she flew ahead. Landing on the tower she turned to look for Shadow but didn't see her. "Shadow?" She called out looking all around the tower. "Shadow are you there?" She asked but got no answer. Then she felt a hand slide down her arm and land at her waist. Her back up against another body. 'Its so warm...so comforting...so...safe' She thought to herself._

_"I never left" Shadow whisper in her ear laying her chin on Ravens shoulder. Raven closed her eyes and put her hand on Shadow's. "Do you ever wonder what would have happened if you would have never left?" Shadow asked looking at the moon._

_"Yes...and you know if I could have I would have stayed" Raven replied looking at Shadow out the corner of her eye. Shadow sighed and walked towards the door of the roof._

_"Come on introduce me to these famous hero friends of yours" She said not looking back at Raven. She followed and led her to the main room of the tower. As always BB and Cy where playing their games, Starfire was cooking and Robin was sorting their files._

_"Welcome to the everyday life of the Teen Titan's" Raven said. The first to notice the new person was Starfire she emidetly ran up to them._

_"Hello friend Raven and..."She paused and looked at Shadow._

_"Oh my name is Shadow nice to meet you" Shadow said with a slight bow and a smile._

_"Nice to meet you Shadow" Starfire said returning the bow with a hug. Shadow was shocked at first but returned the hug._

_"Everyone I would like you to meet Shadow...she's a good friend from my home world" Raven said introducing her to the guys who's attention was surprisingly focused on her. They all got up and walked towards Shadow._

_"Hey I'm Robin it's nice to meet you" Robin shook Shadows hand introducing himself. Shadow smiled and returned the handshake._

_"I'm Beast Boy and this is Cyborg" Beast Boy pointed and waved._

_"Nice to meet you all" Shadow said with a smile as she bowed once more._

_"Ok come one" Raven said pulling Shadow along with her as she made her way to the kitchen. "Eat something" She said showing Shadow the fridge and the cabinets._

_"I'm not hungry..." Shadow replied pausing as she sat on the counter top. Raven looked at her with a serious face._

_"I know you haven't eaten in a long time, I'm not stupid" She said opening the cabinet door and tossed something to her. Shadow looked at it and smiled.  
"You remembered" She whispers lightly as she looked at the bag of hot cheetos. A tear ran down her cheek as she smiled. Raven walked over to her and placed her hands on her legs.  
"How could I forget...you got me addicted to them" She said with a small smile. Shadow placed the bag of chips on the counter and took Ravens hand pulling her close into a hug._

_"I'm sorry..." Shadow said after letting out a shaky breath. Raven returned the hug and rubbing her thumb on Shadow's back._

_"Why are you sorry" Raven asked slightly confused._

_"For not being here" She replied, her head still barried in Raven's neck, each breath she took sending shivers down Raven's spine. Raven took a deep breath trying to regain her thoughts._

"_You don't need to be sorry for that...you where there for me when you could be and I'm thankful for that" Raven replied as she played with Shadow's hair a little bit. They sat like that for a while then Shadow finally lifted her head and smiled at Raven._

"_Thank you" She said placing a small kiss on her cheek. She got off the counter and grabbed the bag of chips leaving Raven stunned and a little red in the face. Shadow went to the couch and watch BB and Cy play there game while she ate some of the chips. A nice bright smile on her face as she looked back a few times and saw Raven still in the same place. _

'_What just happened?' Raven thought to herself as she placed a hand on her cheek._

"_Hey Raven where is Shadow going to sleep for the night?" Beast boy asked out of the blue forcing Raven's thoughts back to reality._

_"Here of course" Raven finally replied._

_"But the guest room got turned into the workout room so where is she going to sleep?" Beast Boy asked not bothering to look away from his game._

_"She can stay in my room I don't mind" Raven replied taking Shadow's wrist and pulling her towards her room. When Raven reached her door she typed in a 5-digit coda and her door opened. "Welcome to my room" She said sitting on her bed._

_"Even darker then your one on Azarath" Shadow said as she looked around the room._

_"Yeah but you know I'm not to fond of the sun" _

"_Yeah but it doesn't mean your whole room has to be black" Shadow replied laying down on the bed. Raven sat so her back was up against the wall. Shadow crawled over to her and laid her head on Raven's lap. Raven unconsciously started running her fingers through Shadow's hair. "You know what" Shadow said lifting her head up looking into Raven's eyes._

"_What?" Raven replied. Shadow smiled and started to movie her head closer to Raven's causing her to blush. Shadow smiled more when she noticed, She kissed Raven's forehead lightly and whisper in her ear._

"_I'm tired let's go to sleep"_

"_Y-Yeah lets do that" Was all Raven could seem to say. Shadow went into the bathroom to change and brush her teeth while Raven changed in the room. Raven went and knocked on the bathroom door._

"_Hey Shadow are you done yet?" She asked. Hearing the doorknob turn she stepped back slightly. Shadow lunged for Raven hugging her._

"_Yeah I'm done" She whispers in her ear._

"_Why do you do that?" Raven asked her face a bit pink._

"_Cause I like to make you blush" She replied kissing her cheek, Causing Raven to turn a deep red. Shadow put her hands on Raven's waist and look deep into her eyes. "Truthfully though I do it because I..." She paused and let go of Raven then went and laid down on the bed._

"_Because you what?" Raven asked making her way towards the bed. Shadow turned so she was facing Raven._

"_I can't tell you...not right now anyway..." She replied closing her eyes. Raven got under the covers and laid down next to Shadow. _

"_You know you can tell me anything" She said putting an arm around the older girl. Shadow moved closer to Raven and hide her face in her neck. Letting out a shaky breath she lightly kissed the girl's neck a few times._

"_Not right now please Raven...I'll tell you when I'm ready" She pleaded. Raven sighed and hugged the girl._

"_Alright I'll wait " She replied looking down at Shadow and noticed she was asleep. A small smile on her face she kissed Shadow's shoulder and laid down. It took only a few minutes for her to fall asleep. _


	2. Get Away

_Raven woke up before the sun as always and noticed that Shadow wasn't in the bed with her. She hurried out of the bed to get dressed she ran into the common room of the tower to se if she would be out there but wasn't, She went on the roof and her there. Before she could say anything Shadow spoke first._

"_Beautiful morning isn't it?" She asked as she sat on the edge of the roof to where her feet where dangling off the edge._

"_Yeah it is" Raven replied walking over to her and standing next to her. "I was scared at first…when I saw you weren't…next to me when I woke up" She added looking out to the rising sun._

"_I'm sorry" Shadow replied putting her hand on Raven's. "But I always like to watch the sun rise" She said with a small smile. "It's the one thing that gave me hope that I would see you again" She added looking over at Raven and smiled. Raven smiled back and tightened her grip on Shadow's hand. Shadow pulled Raven closer and held her in a tight hug and let out a deep sigh. 'If only you knew' She thought to herself._

"_What's wrong?" Raven asked as she pulled out of the hug._

"_Nothing" Shadow replied with a fake smile._

"_Why wont you talk to me?" Raven asked with a serious look on her face and crossed her arms over her chest. Shadow sighed and turned towards the sun._

"_Because there is nothing to talk about," She replied._

"_I might have been away from you for 3 years but I know you better then that…and I can tell there is something bothering you"_

"_It's nothing I'm just thinking too much is all" Shadow said as she got up and stood on the edge of the tower looking like she was ready to jump._

"_What are you doing?" Raven asked running over to her. Shadow didn't reply she only jumped as Raven watched her fall. Raven was just about to jump after her when she saw Shadow rise into the sky._

"_What's the matter little bird did you think I had forgotten how to fly?" Shadow asked sarcastically. Raven only stared with her jaw wide open. It took her a few seconds to regain her thoughts._

"_I'm going to hurt you," She yelled as she flew after Shadow. Shadow smiled and flew away from Raven so she couldn't catch her._

"_You have to catch me first" She said sticking out her tongue as she laughed. Raven couldn't help but smile. It was stuff like this that reminded her of being with Shadow all those years ago. They chased each other for a good 30 to 45 minutes before Shadow finally got tired and landed on the roof of the mall. "Ok I give up you win" She said lying on the roof. _

"_As always" Raven replied with a smile. Shadow got up and sat on the edge of the mall._

"_Yeah, yeah you only won all those times cause I let you" Shadow said sarcastically._

"_Mhm you keep telling yourself that" Raven replied with a smile._

"_Hey you know what we should do," Shadow said looking down_

"_What?" Raven asked looking down to see what she was looking at._

"_We should go to the mall and hang out or watch a movie and go out to dinner or something" She replied looking back at Raven._

"_I'm not much of a mall…"_

"_Please?" Shadow pleaded as she did her best impression of the puppy dog pout as she could._

"_Don't do that you know I hate that," Raven said looking away. Shadow moved in front of her and continued to pout. "Come on stop"_

"_I'll only stop if you say yes," Shadow said as she tried to pout without laughing._

"_Alright fine I'll go now stop before I slap that look off your face" Raven replied fighting back a smile. Shadow's pout was replaced with a smiled._

"_Thank you" She said taking Raven's hand and walked off the roof both of them landing safely on the ground. "I need to go buy some clothes and then after we can go back to the tower, change and go to a movie," She said looking at Raven. "I mean if that's ok with you" She added._

"_Yeah that sound's fine…but I have one stipulation...you let me pick out the outfit that you are going to wear tonight" She said with a smirk. Causing Shadow to blush a bright red._

"_Um…Ok…"Was all she could seem to say. They walked hand in hand earning some stares and whispers from the people who saw. Raven noticed and it kind of bugged her but when she looked at Shadow the other people seemed to disappear. They stopped at the Hot Topic and Raven picked out a pair of tight black jeans with red tanktop. "This looks stupid" Shadow remarked as she looked at herself in the full length mirror. "These make my butt look big" she added holding her hand to her butt. Raven couldn't help but laugh. "What's so funny?" Shadow asked turning to Raven._

_"Your butt look's fine and so do you" She replied with a smile. It was Shadow's turn to blush._

_"Thank you Rea" Shadow said finally getting herself together. Shadow paid for the outfit and a few others that she picked out herself and the two left to go back to the tower and get ready for there 'unofficial date' as Shadow thought of it._

_"Are you almost done yet?" Raven asked through her bathroom door. "Where gonna miss the movie if you done hurry up" She added leaning on the door. Shadow opened the door a few minutes later coming out in a different outfit then one Raven had picked for her. She was in a black and red chekred skirt that was about half an inch above her knees, a long sleeve fishnet shirt, and a red short sleeve shirt over it._

_"I hope you don't mind but I thought I would wear this outfit instead" She said with a smile and she walked over to Raven._

_"I don't mind at all" Raven replied smiling back. She couldn't help but stare. 'Wow she look's really hot in that...wait what...no shut up Raven' She though as she shook her head._

_"You ok Rea?"_

_"Yeah I'm fine...come on if we don't leave now we are gonna be late" She replied grabbing Shadow's hand and pulling her out the window._

_"Why are we using the window there is this new invention it's called a door" Shadow said sarcastically._

_"Because if we use the door Robin will ask where we are going and I don't wanna deal with him right now I just wanna go out and have fun with you" Raven replied looking her door with her powers and shutting the window._

_"What's so special about bird brain I mean what 'superhero' call's himself Robin when he's a dude I mean is it just me or dose that seem a little...off?" Shadow asked making weird face's as she talked about Robin making Raven giggle a little. "I mean seriously the dude could be gay for all we know and that Slade guy that he's so obsessed with maybe they have something going on behind closed door's that would be so friken funny" She added laughing as she continued to ramble on._

_"Do you like him or something?" Raven asked randomly while Shadow continued to ramble on about the possibility's of Robin and Slade being together._

_"Um what?" Shadow asked a bit surprised._

_"Robin do you like him?" Raven asked again while they waited in line for there ticket's._

_"HELL NO" Shadow screamed loudly causing everyone to look. Raven put her hand over Shadow's mouth._

_"Ok I was just asking you don't have to be so loud about it"_

_"Me no likey sausage" Shadow said laughing wondering if Raven would get the joke._

_"You are one perverted little girl" She said turning away from Shadow trying to hide a smile._

_"You know you like it" Shadow said in a funny voice as she to poked Raven._

_"True I mean after all it is your dirty mind that makes you, you and I wouldn't want you any other way" Raven replied grabbing Shadow's hand's to make her stop poking her._

_"Awwww Raven I had no idea you had such strong feelings for me" Shadow said jokingly, moving her hand's in Raven's so they where lacing fingers. Raven smiled and playfully pulled Shadow closer to her moving her hand's to her hip's. Noticing the blush on Shadow's face she leaned in close to her ear._

"_You know you like it" She whispered. "I guess it's my turn to make you blush" She added as she started laughing. Shadow stood there with her jaw to the floor. She glared at Raven and then turned her back to her._

"_You are so evil"_

"_Yeah I know but you love every minute of it" Raven replied putting her hand's on Shadow's hip's and her chin on her shoulder. Shadow sighed and put her hand's on Raven's._

"_You do know that there are other people her right?" Shadow asked in a low voice almost a whisper. "And that they are staring right now" She added. Raven looked around and saw that everyone was in fact staring at the two of them. She closed her eye's and laet out a small sigh._

"_Let um stare there just jealous" She replied smiling. Shadow smiled back and pulled Raven along with her as the approached the ticket seller. Raven paid for the tickets and got a soda and some popcorn. They sat in the back of theater alone cause everyone was to scared to sit next to them. They held hand's during the whole movie but didn't speak to each other at all. When it was over they waited tell everyone was gone to leave. They walked out still holding hand's._

"_Hey there is this place I wanna show you" Shadow said out fo the blue pulling Raven in the opposite direction._

"_Alright lead the way" They walked for 30 minute's before Shadow stopped."What's wrong?"._

"_Where here now close your eye's" She replied with a smile. Raven was confused but did as she was asked. Shadow took her hand and pulled her through the forest tell the reached the middle where there was an opening to where you could see the night sky so perfectly. In front of them stood a big lake with a waterfall on the side coming down from one of the shorter mountains. It was all surrounded by trees and grass. "Ok you can open them now" . Raven opened here eye's and was shocked at the sight of the beautiful place._

"_Shadow this place is so...perfect" _


	3. Suprise

_"I thought you might like it" Shadow said walking towards the lake. She took off her shoes and put her feet in the water while she laid down. Raven sat down next to her and crossed her legs looking up at the sky. "It's such a beautiful night" Shadow said quietly with her eyes closed._

"_Yeah...it is" Raven replied with a small smile as she looked down at Shadow. "What have you been up to for all these years anyway?"_

"_Nothing really, just been training for the past two and a half year's and the past six month's looking for someone very special to me" She replied with a smile tilting her head to the side then scooted over so her head was in Raven's lap. She slowly closed her eyes again while Raven ran her finger's through her hair_

"_Really and who night this someone special be?" Raven decided to play along._

"_Well I have known them since I can remember, they are good looking, strong, kind, and very close to my heart" She replied smiling, her eyes still closed. "They left because they where afraid of there destiny. They thought too much on the 'destiny' that was handed to them at birth. I just wish that they would realize that there 'destiny' isn't written in stone and change's with each chose they make." She added. sighing after. Raven continued to watch Shadow wondering if she was done or not. Suddenly she sat up and turned so she was facing Raven. She grabbed her hand and stood up pulling her with._

"_What's the matter?" Raven asked a bit confused. Shadow just ignored her question and pulled her into a tight hug._

"_They need to learn that there are people who love them and hate it when they let this false 'destiny' control there life" She whispered. "But most of all you need to know...that I l..." She was interrupted by the ring of Raven's communicator. Shadow reluctantly let her go and turned back towards the lake. Raven felt mad and hurt but she knew it was her job so she opened it too see Robin's face on the screen._

"_Raven we have an emergency. You need to meet us down town and as fast as you can" He said between breaths._

"_What's the problem?" _

"_You will see when you get here just hurry up...and bring Shadow...where gonna need all the help we can get, Robin out" The screen went black. After shutting it she looked at Shadow who was still faced away from her._

"_Well you heard him...we better go before thing's get out of hand" Shadow said as she starting to fly off towards down town. Raven watched and sighed as she started to fallow. On the way there Raven wanted to talk to Shadow but didn't know it she should or not. Seeing her make an effort to stay in front the whole time hurt her. It made her feel like she had done something wrong but wasn't sure what it was. When they landed Raven now knew why Robin wanted them to hurry up. Half of the buildings where either on fire or totally demolished and all her team mates seemed to be warn out pretty badly._

"_What happened to you guy's?" She asked walking over to them._

"_I think he might have something to do with it" Shadow said pointing off to the distance. Raven saw slade standing on one of the burning building's and behind him._

"_Trigon...no how can this be?" She asked stunned to see her father out of his prison._

"_Ah my daughter I see you have decided to finally join us. He said his voice deep and echoing. Trigon is Raven's demon father who was imprisoned shortly after she was conceived. According to her 'destiny' she was supposed to be his portal out of his prison. But it seemed that some way he had gotten out with out her and a lot eairlier then he was supposed to._

"_What are you doing here?" She asked angerly._

"_You of all people should know" He replied smiling. " I have come to fulfill the prophecy"_

"_But your early"_

"_It seems that I am and I owe my thanks to Slade for that. Now I am free to rain supreme over this world and many more" He replied with a slight smirk._

"_I wont let you" Raven scream. Shadow stepped in front of her._

"_And neither will I" She said sticking her right hand out and with a flash of light a 4 foot long katana appeared in her hand._

"_How nice of you to try and protect my daughter and these weak human's Shadow, but I'm afraid it will do you now good" He said sitting on the T towner which he had turned into his thrown. "Slade finish them off"_

"_As you wish master" _


	4. Family Time

_Slade replied as he started to run toward's Raven and th other's. Shadow put her katana in both hand's ran toward's Slade as fast as she could. When she was close enough she swung her sword but Slade dodged. And flew back a few feet from the wind her attach had caused. "Not bad for a wanna be titan" He said slightly laughing. _

_"Kiss my ass dude" She got pissed and tried to hit him again but missed. She stuck the tip of her sword in the ground and pushed off of it kicking him with both feet kicking him in the chest. Before he hit the ground he did a back flip and used his hand to stop from sliding any farther. She pulled her sword out and stuck it in the sheath on her side and ran toward's him. Putting her hand's together making five or more knife's appear she started to throw them as she got closer to him. he dogged but got hit by two. One in his head and the other in his arm. He pulled the one out of his arm but didn't have time to get the other on out before Shadow had knocked him down and pushed it in as far as it would go. Slade scream and tried to push Shadow off but with no luck. His arm's went limp and fell to his side. Shadow climbed off of him and started to walk back toward's the other's when she felt a tug at her sheath. She turned around and saw Slade with her katana before she could do anything she was pined on one of the building with her katana as far through her right arm as it would go. She scream at the top of her lung's._

_"Do...you like...how it feel's?" Slade asked between gasp's of air as he slowly started to fall to the ground again._

_"Shadow!!" Raven scream as she watched the sword enter her arm. Her team member's had to hold her back so she didn't run off. Shadow looked over at Raven and then back down at her katana. She closed her eye's and took a deep breath as she tried to pull her sword out of her arm. She cringed her teeth and bit her lip so hard it started to bleed. When she finally got it out all the way she fell to her knees. She slowly stood up and looked down at Slade who was half dead._

" _I wont let you cause anyone...pain ever...again" She said between breathes. She brought her katana over her head and with a full swift motion cut off Slade's head. His body his the ground without another movement and Shadow's knees's once again hit the ground. Raven got free from her friend's and rushed over to Shadow._

"_Shadow are you alright?" She asked trying to help her up. Shadow looked over at her with a weak smile._

"_I'm fine...I've had worse" She replied cringing a bit. Shadow looked up toward's the T tower and saw Trigon. "It seem's that I'm not finished yet " She said ripping off the bottom of her short sleeve shirt and wrapped it around her bleeding arm. Raven grabbed her hand without thinking and quickly let it go. Shadow smiled and winked at her. "Ill be fine little black bird I promise...I just wanna finish this" She said pulling Raven into a loose hug and kissed her cheek. "You know I never break my promises" She whisper. "And I promise...if I win...I'll tell you what I was talking about in the note" She added pulling out of the hug and quickly flying to Trigon. _

"_What do you mean if!?" Raven yelled but Shadow ignored her._

"_We should help her as much as we can" Cyborg said watching Shadow fly off to what was probably going to be her death. Raven watched as Shadow flew unsteady wobbling every few feet._

"_He's right we are the teen titan's after all we have to protect Jump City" Robin said placing a hand on Raven's shoulder. _

"_Let's go" Beast Boy transformed into a Pterodactyl and grabbed Cyborg by the shoulder's and flew off toward's Shadow. Starfire grabbed Robin and did the same._

"_Every time I take one step forward...I take ten step back" Raven sighed and headed off with the other's ._

"_Trigon...it's your turn" Shadow said holding her arm to the side._

"_Why do you insist on saving this pitiful planet?"ed not moving from his seat.._

"_Because you are trying to hurt the person I care about the most...the one person who made me feel...alive...I wont let you hurt her, her friend's or this planet that they call home" Shadow replied grabbing her katana and charged toward's his heart. Trigon smiled and batted her away as if she were a fly. She knocked into a building and hit the ground hard._

"_Foolish child nothing you try to do can stop me" He hadn't moved as he watched her struggle to get up. She got to her hand's and knee's. She grabbed her stomach as she started to cough up blood._

"_Shadow are you ok?" Raven asked helping Shadow to her feet._

"_I'm fine" She replied wiping away the blood from her lip's. She tried to stand on her own but Raven ended up catching her before she hit the ground again. Raven sat her back down and placed back on the building. _

"_You don't seem fine...you should stay here and let us take care of Trigon" Raven said pushing a few strand's of Shadow's hair out of her face. Shadow grabbed Raven's hand and looked up at her._

"_I will fight...tell I die if I have to" She replied taking a deep breath and stood on her own. 'I'll be there for you through it all even if saving you send's me to heaven' Shadow thought to herself as she looked at Raven. She smiled and started toward's Trigon pulling Raven along with her. "We can do this...I know we can" They joined the rest of the titan's . Robin looked at Shadow and she nodded._

"_Titan's Go" He yelled and they all charged toward's Trigon. Shadow snuck to go around to his back as the other titan's distracted him. Cyborg and Starfire shoot at him causing little burn spots on his skin. Shadow got to the back of his head and landed softly of his shoulder. She took her katana out and cut off what was closest to her, his ear. He scram and stood up trying to bat her off of him. She jumped off his shoulder and stuck her katana in it using it slide down making a big gash from his shoulder to his hip. She pulled it out and flew over to Cyborg and Starfire._

"_We have to aim for his heart or his head" She said pointing with her katana._

"_Alright let's go" " Cyborg replied looking at Beast Boy who transformed and carried him to Trigon. Shadow looked at Raven and grabbed her hand._

"_Raven...would you help me to kill your father?" She asked reaching for Raven's hand. Raven smiled and took her hand._

"_After what he did to you and my friend's...I would gladly help" She replied. Shadow smiled and kissed her on the cheek. _

"_That's my little black bird". They flew off toward's Trigon still holding hand's. Raven threw Shadow as hard she could and Shadow took her katana in both hand's hitting Trigon in the chest and with all the power she had left forced her katana all the way through his black hole of a heart. He scream and fell to one knee as he slowly turned into ash and started to blow away with the wind._

"_I promise you Raven...I will be back to finish this...and Shadow you will be the first to die" He looked up to the sky and scream one last time before completely disappearing. Shadow looked Raven and gave her a tired smile. Her eye's flutter shut and she started to fall. Raven wasn't close enough to her to catch her in time. Luckily Starfire got to her._

"_Star is she ok?" Raven asked rushing over to her. Starfire put her ear by Shadow's mouth and nodded._

"_She is still breathing but seem's to have passed out from the lose of blood" She replied handing Shadow to Raven._

"_We have to get her back to infirmary and hopefully it's still in tacked" Cyborg said looking down at Shadow. Raven looked down at Shadow and smiled a bit. She took Shadow back to the T tower while the other's fallowed closely. Luckily the infirmary was still in perfect shape. Raven stayed close to Shadow while Cyborg fixed and bandaged her injury's. While the other three titan's fixed what damage had been done to the tower. "She should be fine as long as her body doesn't reject the new blood and she get's a lot of rest" He said as he finished bandaging her right arm._

"_Thanks Cy" Raven said with a small smile. He looked up and smiled back at her._

"_No problem, any friend of your's is a friend of our's" He placed the old bandaging in the trash. "I'll leave you two alone now" He added with a wink and left the room. Raven blushed a bit with a smile. She looked back down at Shadow._

"_Why do you have to be so stubborn?" She asked quietly knowing she wouldn't get and answer. Five or six hour's passed with Raven only leaving Shadow's side if necessary like to eat or go to the bathroom. She had fallen asleep on the side of Shadow's bed with her head on her arm's._

_Shadow woke up cringing a bit as she tried to sit up. When she could open her eye's all the way she saw Raven and smiled._

'_Still the cutest thing I've ever seen' She thought to herself reaching for Raven's hand and gently tapped it. She looked up and blinked tired as she yawned. "Hey sleepy head" Shadow whispered. Raven stretched a bit the laced her finer's with Shadow's and smiled back._

"_Hey, how are you feeling?" She asked yawning again. Shadow laughed a bit causing her to cringe from the sharp pain in her stomach but she quickly ignored it._

"_I've been better, how bout you? you seem a little tired"_

"_A little bit but I'll manage" She replied yawning again. _

"_You should go to bed...it's not like I'll be moving anytime soon" Shadow said with a tired smile._

"_I don't wanna leave though" Raven mumbled blushing a bit._

"_Aww, little black bird are you worried?" Shadow asked sarcastically. Raven looked back up at her with a serious face._

"_How could I not be you almost died today" _

"_Almost meaning could have but didn't I'm fine now and that's all I care about because I still get to see your beautiful face" Shadow said putting a few strand's of hair behind's Raven's ear making her blush. "Now get your butt to bed before I get up and kick it" She added, waving a finger in front of her face. Raven smiled._

"_Fine if you insist, after all you don't need to be hurting yourself any more" She got up and headed for the door. Shadow rested back into her pillow finding to sound very good at the time_


	5. Aftermath

I don't own the the Teen Titan's Just what I write and my Character Shdaow (forgot to do this on the first four chapters 0o OOPPPSY my bad lol)

Thankyou to everyon who has commented on my story I'm glad you like it and I'm also sorry all the other chapter's are shorter then the first 2 (WORK SUCKS ASS T.T) now without firther adue I bring you chapter five of an i have no clue how may chapter story lol ENJOY

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Fine if you insist, after all you don't need to be hurting yourself any more" She got up and headed for the door. Shadow rested back into her pillow finding sleep to sound very good at the time._

"_Sleep well my little black bird" She said yawning and closed her eye's. Raven turned and smiled nodding before she left the room._

"_How's she doing?" Robin asked when she walked into the living room._

"_She's finally awake and she seem's to be doing fine but I think she still need's more rest she seemed tired" Raven replied heading to her room._

"_Where are you going? I haven't seen you leave her side since we got back home" He asked again. Raven smiled and chuckled a bit._

"_She told me to go to bed cause I fell asleep on the side of her's" She replied._

"_She probably right we should all get some rest" He said heading toward's his room. "Goodnight all"_

"_Night Robin" Cyborg said walking over to Raven. "Hey can I talk to you " He asked quietly._

"_Sure Cy come in my room" She replied as they walked down the hall to Raven's room. They went into Raven's room and sat on her bed."What's the matter Cy?"_

"_Raven is there something special between you and Shadow?" He asked bluntly. Raven blushed a bit_

"_Um...what do you mean?" _

"_Well it just seem's like your relationship is more then friend's because we never see you around the tower anymore unless your just getting up and you two are always's gone together and when you and Shadow showed up to help she seemed pissed like Robin had interrupted something when he called" He said looking at her weird. She looked down at the floor and then out the window._

"_There is nothing like that going on with us, were just close friend's" She replied sounding a bit upset._

"_You don't sound to happy bout that, Rea what's going on?" He asked putting a hand on her shoulder. She sighed and looked at him with a serious face._

"_Have you looked at a person and knew that all you wanted to do was make them happy for the rest of your life?"_

"_No not really" He replied She sighed again._

"_That's how Shadow make's me feel and it seem's that more time I spend around her the less I want to spend away and...and I think I'm falling in love with her" She whisper the last part so he could barley hear it._

"_Have you talked to her about it?" He asked not acting as she thought he would._

"_No, what am I supposed to do just walked in there and go hey how you feeling oh and by the way I think I'm falling in love with you and walk out?" She asked laying on her bed pulling a pillow over her head and yelled into it._

"_You never know that might work" He joked trying to lighten the mood. She threw her pillow at him._

"_Not funny"_

"_Hey who said I was joking you'll never know tell you try" He replied laughing a bit_

"_If I'm going to tell her I want to be sure it's the right thing to do and I want it to be special not confusing" She said sitting up._

"_You'll figure everything out I'm sure and you always know where my room is if you need to talk about it" He said getting up to leave the room._

"_Thanks Cyborg" She started to take off her boot's. He half way saluted her and left the room all the way. 'What do I do now? I mean I guess I could tell her but how? God why dose love suck so much' She plopped down on her bed and closed her eye's taking a deep breath._

'_You know I could always take over for a little voice in her head laughed. It was Lust._

'_Um how bout not I want her to like me back not hate me' Raven replied._

'_She wont hate you she'll...' _

'_Don't listen to her anything she say's is bad new's' Love shouted putting her hand over Lust's mouth._

'_I kind figured that out already' Raven replied sighing. 'I thought you guy's were supposed to help me not drive me nuts' She scolded her emotion's._

'_Raven it wont be difficult seeing as you normally can't show or express your emotions to anyone' Knowledge stated flipping threw the page's of her book. 'And if you look far back enough you where always able to share your emotions and such with her and have anything blow up' _

'_That's what we call a sign that your meant to be' Happy said in a very...well happy tone._

'_Now I know why I never ask you guy's for help' Raven said groaning. "I'm going to bed" She said aloud taking off her cape and getting under her cover's. It took her a few hours to actually fall asleep cause she couldn't seem to stop arguing with her emotions. Shadow woke up from a nightmare of the fight and it ending with her dying. She floated to the living room(seeing as it hurt to even touch her toe's to the ground) and turned on the T.V. and slowly sat down. She sunk into the couch and put her feet up on the table slowly so she didn't hurt herself. She flipped through the channel's._

_'Boring...To old...way too mushy...boring...boring...' She stopped when she came to House of Wax it was at the part where Paris Hilton was running from the killer. 'Come on just die already' She thought wanting to see the pole go through her head. "Yes! That's what I'm talking about" She quickly cover her mouth and hoped she hadn't woken anyone up from being so loud.My bad' She thought smiling to herself._

_She continued to channel surf after not hearing anything for a while._

"_What was that?" Raven asked herself shooting up from her pillow. She got up and headed for the living room hearing the T.V. She saw Shadow and sighed with relief. "What are you doing up and out of your bed?" She asked leaning over the couch._

"_I'm tired of sitting in that stupid bed and I didn't wanna wake up anyone...but I guess I did anyway sorry" She replied looking up at Raven. Raven sat down next to her._

"_It's ok not like I was getting much sleep anyway" She grabbed the remota from Shadow._

"_Hey I was using that"_

"_Yeah to channel surf and I hate it when people do that" She picked a channel and Urban Legend happened to be on. Shadow took her feet off the table and moved so her head was in Raven's lap and her feet where art the end of the couch. She looked up at her._

"_It doesn't bug you when I do this dose it?" _

"_Not at all" Raven replied running her finger's through Shadow's hair. Shadow smiled and faced toward's the movie._


	6. Alone Time

I Do Not Own Teen Titan's Even Though I Wish I Did

Again sorry about the shortness and how long it took me to update. I'll update again asap AND NOW FOR PART 6

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_Why were you having problem's sleeping?" Shadow asked quietly still facing the T.V._

"_I was arguing with my emotion's a bit" She replied with a nervous laugh. Shadow looked up at her._

"_You guy's never know how to agree on anything do you?" Shadow asked smiling. Raven smiled back._

"_We do sometime's but...they where just kinda not helping like at all" She laughed a little._

"_Oh I see well maybe I could help" _

'_Now is your chance you should just tell her and get it over with' Lust yelled at Raven._

'_No you should wait and see if she give's you any signs that she likes you back' Love protested pulling Lust's cape over her head._

'_She's laying in your lap how much more of a sign do you need?' Lust asked tackling Love._

'_How bout you both just shut up and let me do this myself' Raven yelled scaring both emotion's away. She sighed and looked down at Shadow seeing the confusion in her eye's. "Have you ever been in love with a friend before as like more then friendship?' She asked not sure what she was doing. Shadow looked away for a minute to hide her blush then sighed and looked back at her._

"_Yeah I have and...I still am" She looked into Raven's eye's_

"_What happened?"_

"_Nothing I never told them and they still don't know"_

'_Them she said them which mean's it could be you' Happy said jumping up and down._

"_Well how come you never told them?" She asked._

"_I was afraid that if I told her that she wouldn't want to be any were near me again or that it might change our friendship so I figured what we had then and still have now was good enough for me" She replied trying to sit up but ended up staying where she was._

"_Would you tell her now if you had the chance?" She asked earning a slight chuckle from Shadow._

"_I don't know really...I mean I have been thinking about it a lot but...it might be better off if she doesn't know"She replied yawning. "Why are you having problem's confessing your love for someone?" She asked making weird face's._

"_Just...a lot" She replied laughing. "You know it's almost four in the morning you should probably go get some sleep"_

"_I no wanna that room is all dak and quiet and lonely I don't like it nope not one bit" She closed her eye's and folded her arm's over her chest. She felt Raven move and her head hit the couch. She opened her eye's and looked up. "What's the matter?"_

"_Nothing just fallow me" Raven reached her hand out and Shadow obliged. She was having problem's getting off the couch so Raven just picked her up and carried her to her room. "You don't have to worry about that room for tonight alright so just go to sleep" She laid Shadow down on her bed and went to leave the room. Shadow grabbed her wrist to make her stop._

"_But it's still lonely" She said blushing slightly. Raven smiled and took off her boot's and cape and got into bed with her._

"_Better?" She asked lightly. Shadow yawned and nodded her head snuggling up to Raven "Good night Shadow"_

"_Night Rea" Shadow yawned and quickly fell asleep. Raven looked down at her and smiled._

"_You're the one I love" She whisper lightly knowing Shadow wouldn't hear._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sorry this chapter is very very very shot I'm kinda having a writer's block problem with these last few Chapters sorry :( but please R and R and I will update as soon as I can


	7. Too Much Food

Hey all sorry it took me so long to update had some stuff going on and I wasn't really in the mood to write lol but here you are the final Chapter of my crapy story lol enjoy!!

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_You're the one I love" She whisper lightly knowing Shadow wouldn't hear. The next morning they got woken up by a loud metal pounding at the door._

"_Rea time get up and Shadow's bandage's need to be changed" Shadow got up too fast and fell off the bed._

"_Are you ok?' Raven asked rushing over to her. Shadow was on her back laughing. "I'll take that as a yes" She helped Shadow up and they made there way to the living room._

"_Here you go bacon, egg's, sausage, and pancake's" Cyborg set a plate in front of them as they sat down. Shadow looked at the food kinda funny. "What's wrong?"_

"_That's a lot of food"_

"_Well you need to eat as much as you can anyway" He said adding another pancake to her plate. Shadow looked like she was about to puke._

"_Um...Shadow we have to go change your bandaging" She practically picked her up and carried her to the infirmary. "Sorry...I had to think of something" She said placing her down on the bed as she smiled. Shadow smiled back and pulled her sleeve over her right arm slowly while Raven went to get the new bandage's. Shadow started to unravel it. She looked at her wound and sighed. Raven came over with the bandage's and threw the old one's away. Shadow stuck her arm out while Raven gently warped it back up. "I feel like you got this because of me" Raven whispered finishing the wrapping. Shadow pulled Raven's head up with softly._

"_It's not so don't be thinking like that ok" She said with a tired smile. She flopped down on the bed and yawned looking out the window. She saw the dark cloud's heading toward's the city and smiled a bit. "There's gonna be a storm soon" She said quietly. Slowly it stated to sprinkle a bit she looked over to Raven and saw she was sitting the chair and had fallen asleep apparently she hadn't gotten enough sleep.. She smiled and walked over to pick her up and placed her on the bed. She quietly left the room and headed for the roof. She walked out to into the rain or rather spit seeing as it had barley started to rain. "Always's wanting what I can't have...But I never though it would hurt this much" She sad sighing and looked up to the sky as it finally started to really rain. "Let it all wash away" She whispered to the wind. She closed her eye's and put her head back letting the rain fall on to her face. Raven woke up fro the loud boom of thunder. She jumped up and almost feel of the bed. She looked around and noticed Shadow was gone so she went to look for her. The storm had picked up greatly but Shadow didn't seem to care she loved the feel of the rain they way it smelled the way it felt like it could wash away all your problem's the sound of the thunder. She didn't care how dangerous the storm would get or how sick she would be after word's she just wanted that peaceful moment to last as long as it could. Raven made it up to the roof and pushed the door open having problem's cause of the wind. She saw Shadow and yelled for her but she couldn't hear over the roar of the wind and the pounding of the thunder. She ran over to her and pulled on her arm._

"_Are you crazy? you could get hurt out here" She yelled but Shadow just shrugged and looked down at her._

"_What was that I cant hear you" She smiled. Raven rolled her eye's and pulled Shadow down._

"_I said are you crazy you could get hurt out here" Shadow wrapped her arm's around Raven's waist and put her forehead on her shoulder. Raven was a bit taken back by this and looked down at her. "What's the matter?" Shadow sighed a lifter her head to Raven's ear pushing her cheek to it cause Raven's hood was still up._

"_Always wanting what I can't have" She whispered loud enough for her to hear._

"_What are you talking about?" Shadow pulled back her arm's still on Raven's waist she looked at the hood and smiled. She used both hand's and slowly slid it off of Raven's head. Her dry hair quickly became soaked. She blushed lightly as she looked at Shadow's hand out the corner of her eye. Shadow moved a few strand's of loose hair behind Raven's hair. She paused for a moment and then slowly brought her finger tip's down slowly from behind her ear down her jaw line and stopped when she came to the bottom of her lips. Raven felt like her heart was going to leap out of her throat. Shadow brought her finger up and lightly ran it over Raven's lips then down to her chin and pulled her hand back turning her back to Raven. The storm and seemed to pick up a bit as the wind tried to push them back. Raven put her hand on Shadow's shoulder and turned her back toward's her._

"_What is the matter with you" She yelled. Shadow smiled tiredly and leaned down to Raven so that there face's were only a few millimeter's apart._

"_No matter how close I get to you no matter how much I 'play' flirt with you...you don't seem to get it...I know I can never have you...I feel like I came too late" She paused and sighed deeply. "No matter how much I love you,,.you wont lo..."She was cut short by the soft press of Raven's lips to her's. At first she was to shocked to do anything. But when she finally realized it she kissed her back putting her arm's around Raven's waist and pulled her closer. The kiss was full or love and heat. Something Shadow wouldn't have expected at all. When Raven finally pulled away Shadow looked deep into her eye's and saw the love she had longed for from the moment they had met. Raven smiled softly and hugged Shadow. Then rain had almost completely stopped and the sun was coming back out. _

"_I do love you" She whispered lightly. Shadow hugged her tighter letting out a shaky breath. "And I always will" She pulled back and kissed Shadow again only this time they hade a little company. The rest of the titan's were standing by the door watching with smile's on there face's. When the girl's separated they faced toward's there friend's still holding each other. Each gave a nod and a smile letting them know that they approved of there new relationship. The storm had completely stopped. They were left with a bright welcoming sun as it shined on the city making it sparkle from the rain drops. They knew that there relationship would be faced with many hardship's from the people who resided in there city but they didn't care. They knew that as long as they were together they could get through it. They took one final look out to the city and walked toward's there friend's hand in hand. Robin stuck his hand out with a new communicator._

"_Welcome to the Teen Titan's" He said with a smile. Shadow smiled back and gladly took it shaking his hand as well. The Titan's had added a new addition to there team, there little family. Everything seemed perfect. For now that is._

_FIN_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah I know The ending suck's really badly but whats a person to do lol It dose kinda leave me to think if I shoudl a nother story to it hmmmm might have to ponder on that a bit lol but I hope you liked it. Tell Next Time


End file.
